Emmet's Hercules: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
The original soundtrack is a list of songs featured in ''Emmet's Hercules''. Songs # "Not So Long Ago..." by Patrick Stewart & Emmet Brickowski (Chris Pratt) # "The Gospel Truth" by Emmet Brickowski & Black Hat # "The Gospel Truth II" by Emmet Brickowski & Black Hat # "The Gospel Truth III" by Emmet Brickowski, Black Hat & Betilla # "Go the Distance" by Roger Bart # "Leave Me Be" by John Williams (score) # "There's A Good Lad/Oh, Mighty Zeus" by Danny Elfman (score) # "Go the Distance (Reprise)" by Roger Bart # "Despacito" by Sloth Emmet & Spanish Emmet # "One Last Hope" by Danny DeVito # "That's All I Need" by Emmet Brickowski # "When You're Smiling" by Louis Armstrong # "Be Prepared" by Sir Pentious # "Welcome To Duloc" by Duloc Dolls (See the same in Shrek) # "Go the Distance (Remix)" by will.i.am # "Truths Aren't Dying" by John Powell (score) # "Surf Mountain" by John Powell, Harry Gregson-Williams & Ramin Djawadi (score) # "You Better Watch Out" by Hans Zimmer (score) # "Emmet Lost It" by Harry Gregson-Williams (score) # "Emmet's Theme" by John Powell (score) # "Lucy's Plan" by John Powell (score) # "Nothing Sees Him" by Ramin Djawadi (score) # "According To Plan" by John Debney (score) # "For Freedom!" by John Powell (score) # "Did You See What You Look Beyond, Phil?" by John Debney (score) # "Don't Need It" by John Powell (score) # "SUPERHERO!" by John Debney (score) # "Emmet Battles Tilus" by John Powell & Hans Zimmer # "Despacito (Reprise)" by Sloth Emmet & Spanish Emmet # "Livin La Vida Loca" by Sloth Emmet & Spanish Emmet (see the same in Shrek 2) # "Danza Kuduro" by Don Omar # "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice # "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias # "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple # "''Viking Man" by Rodrigo Y Gabriela'' # "Tamacun" by Rodrigo Y Gabriela # "Master Maqui" by Rodrigo Y Gabriela # "Bad" by Michael Jackson # "I Won't Back Down" by Sam Elliott # "What Is Love" by Haddaway # "The Madness of Tilus Struman" by Tilus Struman # "Friends Be Might One" by Emmet # "Holding Out For A Hero" by Frou Frou (see the same in Shrek 2) # "If I Didn't Have You" by Emmet Brickowski & Black Hat # "You Gotta Move" by Aerosmith # "Rock And Roll" by Gary Glitter (from the Trailers in Emmet's Hercules) # "You're A Mean One, Mr Grinch" by Bob Malone # "Giant Ogre Rulz!" by Emmet Brickowski # "Look Through My Eyes" by Emmet Brickowski # "Look Through My Eyes (Alternate)" by Emmet Brickowski & Harumi # "Boombastic" by Shaggy # "Move It Like This" by Baha Men # "GIANT OGRE! GIANT OGRE!" by David Newman (score) # "Emmet and Harumi Kissing" by David Newman (score) # "Traveling to Bungo Valley" by John Powell (score) # "No More King Goblin" by Giant Ogre & Bob Malone # "Holding Out For A Hero" by Queen Slay (see the same in Shrek 2) # "Emmet's Symphony" by John Debney (score) Category:Albums